


Baskets Full

by PhantomLights



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bunny Play, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of Chocolate Eggs, Kinda, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Sexy Bunny!Kylo Ren, although it could be worse, is it considered fluff or sap if they're just being adorable?, who knows not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomLights/pseuds/PhantomLights
Summary: Kylo couldn’t wait to see the look on his husband’s face when he got home. It was Easter, and while neither of them was particularly religious, both of them could appreciate getting into holiday festivities year-round. And Easter, with its tradition of cute, fluffy bunnies and hiding eggs? It was right up their alley. And this year, Kylo had a surprise for Hux, one he hoped would be fully appreciated.





	Baskets Full

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Peter Cottontail, because what else would I use.

Kylo couldn’t wait to see the look on his husband’s face when he got home. It was Easter, and while neither of them was particularly religious, both of them could appreciate getting into holiday festivities year-round. And Easter, with its tradition of cute, fluffy bunnies and hiding eggs? It was right up their alley. And this year, Kylo had a surprise for Hux, one he hoped would be fully appreciated. 

So he began his preparations. He needed to make sure that everything was perfect and ready to go when Hux arrived home. He was working, as usual, regardless of the fact that it was Easter Sunday. His workaholic-ass husband couldn’t help himself. Not that Kylo was complaining– it gave him the alone-time in their house he needed to get everything ready for tonight.

—

By the time Hux arrived home, he found the house oddly quiet. He closed and locked the door behind himself as he called out into his shockingly silent home, “Hey Kylo, I’m home!”

Hux removed his cap toe oxfords in the foyer and padded further into the house in his sock-feet. He entered the kitchen and placed his briefcase down on their eat-in table, removed his fitted Italian suit jacket (it was a recently-purchased present to himself, and he loved it), and called upstairs as he loosened his tie, “Kylo? Are you home?”

Sliding his tie off entirely, he folded it in on itself once, twice, and placed it on the table next to his briefcase. Receiving no reply from anywhere in the house, he exited the kitchen. Approaching the bottom of the staircase, he was presented with a woven wicker basket just under a foot in length which was filled with fake paper grass, topped with a single notecard that read simply, “Your bunny is waiting for you– gather up the eggs and come claim your prize!”

Hux read the last phrase out loud in wonder as he looped his left arm under the basket’s handle and his gaze wandered up the staircase. Scattered up the flight of steps—even on the landing in the middle—were at least a dozen miniature chocolate eggs, all wrapped in various colors of pastel foil and nestled into the carpeting here and there.

Hux stepped forward and began gathering the eggs in the basket as he went, bending over to reach the first few but then merely plucking them from the steps in front of him as he rose and climbed higher.

By the time he reached the top of the steps he saw that even on the top floor there were more eggs waiting for him, lazily marking a trail that led back to—little surprise at this point—their shared bedroom. Hux continued forward, gathering eggs and listening for movement as he went, but hearing nothing. When he had finally made his way down the hall to the bedroom, the door was closed, but the trail had very clearly led him here, so he opened the door slowly and leaned on the frame to take in the view before him.

Hux found Kylo splayed out, prostrate on their bed, arms crossed beneath his chin, his head turned to the side to look over his shoulder and down his back to where Hux stood in the entrance to their room, lost for words. 

His eyes roamed over his husband’s obscenely and scantily clad body, and _oh_ did he like what he saw. Kylo’s waist was cinched in with a soft gray corset, and on his husband’s tilted head he wore the corniest set of light gray bunny ears Hux had ever seen. They curved upward from a headband that stretched ear to ear between locks of dark curls. On his arms he wore elbow-length gray gloves, mirrored by his legs, which sported a pair of sheer gray stockings pulled as high as they would go, where they were held in place with a lacy garter belt. His ass, which was very pointedly turned towards the doorway and towards Hux, had a pair of matching lacy satin gray panties stretched across it, in the middle of which puffed a fluffy gray rabbit tail.

As cheesy as it was, Hux had never seen anything as beautiful in his life.

At his stunned silence, Kylo tilted his head slightly and sighed out, “Welcome home, honey,” as he parted his legs slightly, pointedly.

Hux’s eyes narrowed slightly in amusement and a look that was half sneer and half smile took over his face as he responded, “I’m home, bunny.” He took a few steps forward towards the foot of the bed and placed the basket next to Kylo’s left foot where it could be seen over his shoulder. “I see you left some gifts for me around the house.”

Kylo closed his eyes for a moment and smiled, shifting slightly on the bed, “Those aren’t the only gifts I have for you.”

“Is that so…” Hux trailed off, placing a hand on the back of his husband’s calf and squeezing gently. He was warm, somehow, despite the fact that he’d clearly been lying here in wait for some time. Hux put a knee up on the edge of the bed and folded his leg underneath him as he sat on the edge of the bed, beginning a slow stroke up and down Kylo’s lower leg. 

“I guess you saw my card,” Kylo began, gesturing his head towards the now-full basket, ears bouncing gently with the movement, “that means you get to enjoy your prize.” A sly, mischievous grin slowly overtook his face.

Hux hummed in response, a bit distracted by the outfit before him, but nevertheless made himself glance upwards to look his husband in the eyes. 

Kylo continued, “Now that I have your full attention, how about you start by feeding me one of those lovely eggs.”

Hux pulled his hand back gently and reached for the basket. He plucked one egg from the top and unwrapped it– milk chocolate, that had been coated in a gold foil wrapper. He examined the egg in his hand and explained “But I thought these eggs were for _me_ … I suppose I don’t _mind_ sharing… but you’ll have to show me you deserve it.” He pushed the unwrapped egg into his mouth very deliberately, holding eye contact with Kylo the whole time. When it was in his mouth he gave it a good suck and compromised, “Maybe if you’re extra good.”

Kylo smirked at that. So Hux wanted to be the one in control this time. So be it. Kylo had done this for him, anyway. He supposed it was only fair that he let his husband really enjoy the situation while it lasted. “So, what exactly is it that you want?” he prompted.

Hux pushed the melting egg into his cheek for a moment so he could speak unimpeded. “Roll over,” he began, “and come here.”

Kylo shifted onto his right side, giving Hux the full view of his front. The corset fit him splendidly, and even had small cups in place near the top, which for him sat only slightly loosely, his sizable chest somewhat compensating for the lack of breasts thanks to the tight fit of the garment. He gently pushed himself up only to turn himself over yet again, falling softly onto his hands and knees to crawl the short distance to Hux. When he reached him, he settled with his hands on either side of Hux’s thighs, his face tilting and leaning in towards Hux’s face and neck.

They sat there for a moment, quietly content just breathing in each others’ now long-familiar scents, when Hux realized that Kylo was waiting for yet another command. “Kiss me,” he sighed.

Kylo began where his face already lay, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Hux’s neck. He moved upwards, chasing Hux slightly as he leaned back a bit to help Kylo maintain the right angle while still on all fours, pressing a kiss to each of his jaw, his chin, and the corner of his lips in turn. When they finally kissed fully it was like coming home—Hux had arrived at their house not long before, but he wasn’t truly home until he was here, in his husband’s arms, at his husband’s lips. Special occasions aside, he lived for this. They both did.

They began slowly at first, kisses simply a gentle slide of lips. But as their kisses grew more heated, Hux raised his hands, one to the base of Kylo’s neck, fingers weaving upwards into loose locks, the other reaching for his waist, pulling Kylo down, manipulating him to come forward and sit on Hux’s lap. Hux turned them both slightly so he now sat fully on the edge of the bed with Kylo kneeling over him, straddling his lap, heads still bent together in a deep kiss. 

They broke momentarily and Kylo arched his head upwards, catching his breath while Hux began to lean in to mouth and bite at Kylo’s neck, moving lower and lower until his attention was focused just near the base, in that little hollow just above Kylo’s collarbone. At the same time, his hands moved downwards to knead into Kylo’s ass where it was settled down against him.

Kylo groaned at that and rolled his hips, grinding forward in Hux’s lap, his cock hard beneath thin lace and satin, as was Hux’s beneath his slacks. “How’s that for ‘extra good?’” Kylo asked, breathing heavy.

Hux moaned against Kylo’s neck in response.

“That’s hardly an answer,” Kylo smiled, playing with Hux’s shirt where he could reach and opening a few buttons.

Hux broke from Kylo’s neck with one final sharp nip before he locked eyes with his husband and responded, “It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” The warmth in his gaze melted into Kylo and Kylo grabbed the back of Hux’s head, weaving his hand into Hux’s hair and angling him up into a deep, swooning kiss.

Kylo pressed himself forward and down, as flush as he could get with Hux with them both fully– well, mostly– clothed. Responding to the push, Hux held his husband closer, one hand tight against the back of the corset’s lacing and the other grasping Kylo’s ass and pushing his hips closer.

He slid his hand further and in his haste managed to bump the tail. Kylo squealed into Hux’s mouth and wiggled against him in response, and Hux realized why that tail was held so firmly in place. A sly smile creeped onto Hux’s face as he pulled away from Kylo for long enough to ask “…did you really?”

Kylo had. He angled his chin downwards in a mock gesture of shame before he looked up at Hux through dark eyelashes and nodded slowly, gyrating his hips just enough to knock Hux’s hand into the tail yet again, clearly encouraging him to take hold. 

But Hux wouldn’t be swayed so easily, despite how cloudy his head was becoming with lust— he was going to take his time with this. He stroked the fur of the tail lightly, using just enough pressure to nudge the plug where it lay deep inside Kylo and make him squirm. 

Hux began increasing the pressure in his strokes on the tail until it became clear that the light nudges were hardly enough, and slid the panties down over the tail, just enough that he could grasp the base of the plug and begin a slow slide out. Kylo moaned and held Hux tight to him. He was panting, “Slow… slow… too much…”

As beautiful as Kylo was when he was overwhelmed like this, Hux didn’t want this to be over so soon, and so he listened to Kylo and kept his pace controlled as he slid the plug out until it was only the very tip left within his husband, then steadily began to slide it back in. 

Kylo’s head dropped forward and he moaned wetly into Hux’s ear. With the hand that wasn’t working the plug, Hux reached for the basket and grabbed an egg, already half unwrapped from earlier, finished the job and bit it lightly between his teeth. He angled his head and nudged Kylo where he was hiding his face against Hux’s neck. Kylo raised his head and caught Hux’s eye just as he narrowed his eyes and smiled, egg still held delicately between his teeth. Hux leaned forward and tilted his head, nudging the chocolate between Kylo’s lips, and pushed it forward into Kylo’s mouth as their lips met. His tongue chased the egg, licking some chocolate onto his tongue only to lick it off onto Kylo’s teeth as his tongue explored. 

Dark chocolate this time. Still sweet but not as sickly as the milk had been. Though it was made sweeter still by his husband groaning against him as he continued the torturous in-and-out of the plug along with licking into and around Kylo’s mouth, nibbling on his lower lip here and there. Hux raised his now-free hand to Kylo's chest, sliding his thumb underneath the cup of the corset to rub lightly at Kylo’s nipple beneath. 

By the time the chocolate egg had fully dissolved, Hux had long since discarded the plug in favor of fingers. The abuse of the plug, however, had opened Kylo up enough that Hux could fit three, then very quickly four fingers inside his husband. 

Kylo was breathing heavy and panting into Hux’s neck as he rocked back onto Hux’s fingers, ears bouncing in the air, all but forgotten at this point. “I need you,” he sighed, tightening his grip on his husband’s neck and back. 

“Yes…” panted Hux in agreement, “But let me grab the lube… I don’t want to hurt you.” Regretfully, he withdrew his fingers from within Kylo and said “Go lie up against the headboard for me, love?”

Kylo lifted himself from his husband’s lap, the mess that had been made of the front of the satin panties clear when not hidden against Hux’s body. As he crawled from the foot to the head of the bed and positioned himself, Hux stood and removed the remainders of his clothes. His slacks, unfortunately, were a mess from their activities, and Hux knew it would be _such_ fun to clean that later. Annoyed as he was, he knew he had more important things to attend to, such as his husband, who was catching his breath while waiting for him on the bed. 

Hux looked over just as he was getting the lube out of the bedside drawer and was faced with the most beautiful view of Kylo detaching the garter belt and sliding it off, over the stockings and down his long legs. Kylo noticed Hux looking and held his gaze, heat in his eyes, and the panties followed suit. Once they were off, Kylo threw them to the side on top of the garter belt and corset which he had already removed while Hux was preoccupied undressing himself. At this point, the only stitch of clothing left on either of them was on Kylo– the stockings that were no longer fastened in place, and those _ridiculous_ ears. 

Kylo laid back against the headboard, pillows holding him semi-upright from beneath. He cocked his head, ears bouncing, gestured with his hand and called to Hux, “C‘mere.” 

He held out his hand as Hux approached and so Hux handed him the bottle of lube as he climbed up onto the bed again, kneeling before Kylo, in between where his legs were bent up and open. Kylo gestured towards himself with his head, damned ears bobbing yet again, and repeated with a small smile growing on his lips, “Come _here_.”

Kylo opened the bottle of lube and poured some in his hand and reached for his husband as Hux rose from kneeling to crawl over top of Kylo, supporting himself up on his hands on either side of Kylo’s now bare torso. Kylo reached for Hux’s cock and began a slow stroke, looking into Hux’s eyes as he went, thumbing over the slit and feeling Hux’s length twitch in his hand in response, always sensitive. The bottle of lube now closed and forgotten next to them, Kylo reached up and cupped Hux’s cheek, guiding him down into a single, chaste kiss before pulling away. Hux went back for more.

Only a couple kisses later, Hux was the one to pull back, from both Kylo’s lips and from his hand. He searched Kylo’s eyes, and asked, “May I?” With one hand he reached down between Kylo’s legs, a single finger stroking across his hole and reached for the lube with the other to illustrate his point. 

Kylo’s eyes twinkled as his gaze darkened and he replied, “Yes, please…”

Hux went more quickly this time, as Kylo had already been opened up earlier, but Hux wanted to apply more lube to ease the way (you can never have too much, in his opinion). Two fingers went in and out easily, which turned quickly to three, more lube, then four. 

Kylo was clawing at Hux’s back by this point, and panted out “I’m ready… please!”

Hux withdrew his fingers immediately in response and Kylo gasped with the sudden loss of pressure within him. He heard Hux slick himself again with two quick, wet strokes, and then felt the tip of Hux’s cock pressing against his hole and then slowly, and ever so gently, sliding in. 

Only halfway in Kylo felt Hux’s cock graze against his prostate and he shivered, nails digging into Hux’s back and shoulder blade where Kylo was holding him. When Hux was fully seated, he paused to let Kylo adjust, but Kylo was _ready_ , and began rolling his hips upward to compensate for the lack of movement and growled out, “…move!”

Hux hardly needed Kylo to say it twice at this point, and began pushing into him with sharp thrusts, adjusting his position on the first couple of strokes until Kylo began gasping out with each thrust, and Hux knew he had the right angle. Hux amped up the pace, and with the force of his thrusts he watched as the ears gradually slid back and off of Kylo’s head. _Perfect…_ he thought, and took the opportunity to finally weave his fingers into Kylo’s dark curls and angle Kylo’s chin upwards to kiss just below his jaw, mouthing and biting gently.

With the increased pace, both of them were getting close, and Hux reached down to stroke Kylo as his own pace was beginning to falter. Kylo came first, spilling over Hux’s fingers and clenching down hard, leading Hux to follow him over that precipice.

Hux’s head fell against Kylo’s shoulder as he breathed, coming down from his high. When he noticed Kylo shaking slightly he asked, “What is it?” and in pulling back discovered that absurdly, Kylo was _laughing_. 

Kylo reached back underneath his head and pulled out the ears, still laughing, “Happy Easter!” he managed to get out between breathy snickers. 

Hux couldn’t help but laugh along. It had been ridiculous, but he had loved it. Happy Easter, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from the title there was another reference to Peter Cottontail hidden in the dialogue as well, because nothing is sacred. 
> 
> It’s a bit belated, but Happy Easter everyone!
> 
> Come yell with me about these saps on Tumblr at plsvoice!


End file.
